The dark sides champions
by Darklordofthedarkside
Summary: Darth vader is sent back in time by the dark side. To the start of the clone wars he plans on saving padme... And killing obi wan and all the jedi.
1. The end of the start

If you think you missed a chapter you didn't the next chapter will be the start of this story. Read it all it's not a copy of the script

Anakin: What's have I done?

Darth Sidious: You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin

Become my apprentice learn to use the dark side of the force.

Anakin: I will do as you ask.

Darth Sidious: Good.

Anakin: Just help me save Padm's life i can't live without her.

Darth Sidious: To cheat death is a power that only one has achieved but if we work together I know we can the secret.

Anakin: I pledge myself to your teachings. He said as he knelt.

Darth Sidious: Good good the force Is strong with you. A powerful sith you shall become. Henceforth you shall be know as...Darth Trium short for triumph.

Trium: Thank you, my master,

Darth Sidious: Rise. Because the council did not trust you, My young apprentice I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the council learns what has transpired here... they will kill us, along with all the senators.

Darth trium : I agree.

Darth Sidious: The council's next move will be against the Senate every single Jedi including... Obi-wan is now an enemy of the Republic.

Darth trium: I understand, master.

Darth Sidious: First I want you to go to the Jedi temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what most be done, lord Trium, Do not hesitate show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough, with the dark side... To save padme

Darth trium: What about the other jedi spread across the galaxy.

Darth Sidious: Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed All the jedi in the temple I want you to go to Mustafar I sense a dark force lurking on that planet. It most likely one of dookus dark acolytes. Once you have whiped out the dark presence. You will kill the vice Roy gunroy and the other separtist leaders. Once again the sith we rule the galaxy and... We shall have peace.

Darth trium

Darth Trium and the 501st raided the jedi temple. Countless amounts of Jedi were either overwhelmed by the clones, or struck down by the newly pronounced sith lord.. Darth Trium By the time they had finished the temple, was nothing but dead bodies.

Darth trium hoped out of his starfighter to find the dark presence when vice Roy gun Roy came out of the building along with other separatist leaders. Trium summoned the force and lifted them into the air and then squeezed his hand into a fist crushing there windpipes. Die he screamed.

Then behind him he heard heavy breathing. The voice ingrained its self into darth trium's soul. Who are you he turned to face the man? no not a man a horrible figure all black with a cape that blew naturally behind him. His face was horrible no ears no nose and its eyes where dark and seemed to dig into your soul. I am you, the Monster said, before activating its blood red lightsaber.

Hope you enjoyed


	2. The dark sides champions

Anakin Skywalker looked at his son for the last time before he drifted to sleep for eternity... But Vader did not

Darth vader awoke on geonosis laying in sand, I hate sand he muttered slowly getting up his robotic legs screaming in protest as he did so. He looked around his

breathing echoing in what seemed like endless amounts of sand this can't be this forces version of hell can it he said to no in particular.

The force answered no but you failed us so you will become the champion the dark side needs. Do as you wish Darth Vader the clone wars are about to begin but do better than last time you must!!.

I understand Vader responded.

We also bring news Champion of the dark side. Anakin Skywalker is alive as well, so you will no longer have to duel him subconsciously.

Good news indeed the dark lord said.

Make us proud Champion of the dark side. With that the force went quite.


	3. Plans

Vader boiled with rage as through the force he could sense hundreds of jedi.

The force responded to his rage sand whipped everywhere his black cape followed with it.

This won't be as fun as I thought, Vader said under his very heavy breathing. Nonetheless Vader had plans. Despite the force clearly wanting Vader to get involved in the up coming battle Vader had already thought up bigger plans.

First I need off this damn planet.

He muttered.

Just as he said it vader felt countless force signatures start to fade.

Vader smiled in delight DIE JEDI DIE!!

Vader felt something through the force. It was bellow him. He reached deeper in the force wrapping it power around him and then he could see a blue outline of his old tie advancedx1 Barried deep in the ground a gift from the force Vader grinned, it was 100 meters away from him and 20 meters deep.

Vader demanded the force to follow his will going deeper into the force.

He reached down with the force and pulled the object up.

Vader was pleased as he felt his old fighter start to rise.

When it eventually rose out of the sand Vader looked at it in amazement. You will serve me well he said.

He hoped inside.

Off to kamino vader said to his fighter and a GPS hologram popped up.

This is the 3rd chapter done hoped you enjoyed


	4. Skip

This is a mistake go to next chapter.


	5. A new threat

Darth Vader knew exactly what he was going to do.

When he brought his tie fighter down to the ground. The dark lord was aggressively told to get back in his ship and fly away.

How dare you make such demands Vader said, as he used the force to snap the necks of all 15 of the clones surrounding him.

I will speak to Tuan we Vader said as more clones approached. Vader lifted them all in the air and smashed them against the ground with force so strong they all died instantly.

I WILL SPEAK TO TUAN WE!! Vader mind raped the new batch of clones approaching him.

Yes sir they all replied.

He heard one go on his com and ask for Tuan we.

Hello taun we I have a proposal regarding the clones.

I'm sorry we have a deal with the republic bonded by contract that we can not make clones for the separatists.

Rest assured I am not a separatist nor am I a republican.

What can you do for you she asked.

We will talk in somewhere more private.

Tuan we did not want to anger Vader and decided to do as the scary figure asked.

they got inside

This will stay private Vader said Tuan we nodded absolutely. Very well I want clones 400,000 to be persist but I will start with 10,000. The clones will not be genetically modified to age faster like the ones you make for the republic. The clones I want must be 230 pounds of muscle, must be trained in all sorts of martial arts, Must be instenty trained in the art of the sword, The ability of my clones with a blaster will have to be 10x that of the republics. That's just the basic trooper Vader said.

Vader went on in detail about is expectations for these clones and who to hire to train them in all sorts of things.

Tuan we interrupted.

Can you pay for this she said.

Yes the cost will be covered some if you don't tell the republic about anything.

Tuan we nodded getting Troops this well trained will take a while Vader.

Make it a priority Vader snared I went these men use to getting 3 hours of sleep a day the rest training I want them training all day everyday with 1 meal a day.

Now how long will it take.

Tuan we was afraid to answer and decided she would make this a huge priority.

she spoke up

Vader taking everything you said into account the first 4,000 may be read in 3 months.

Very well I will see you in 3 months. Vader walked away and got into his tie fighter not bothering to acknowledge Tuan wes wave goodbye with a look of stress on her face.

Now for the next part of my plan. GPS show me to coruscant.


	6. Recruiting phase 1

Vader walked in a bar in underground coruscant.

Vader could visibly see the alcohol and blood that was stained on the wood ground of the bar.

When Vader walked in everyone stared at him with fear in their eyes his heavy breathing filled the room.

I am looking for someone who goes by the name flay. Everyone stared.

A mans boots could be heard clicking as he walked out of the bathroom. His cowboy styled black hat dipped over his face covering his eyes. A mouth covered by mustache hair spoke what do you want.

Vader was surprised when he sensed no fear from the man. I want to talk business and nothing else Vader said.

WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT. Flay screamed everyone rushed to look back at what they had previously been doing.

You want to talk business flay said come with me.

They went to a back room and sat on two chairs that creaked every time a hair on the back of your neck stood up.

Vader spoke i have heard of your talents in combat flay. I am making my own government of people that will rival both the separatists and republic.

I suppose you want me to join flay said.

Vader simply nodded.

What's in it for me flay asked.

Vader replied first we will have to get a crap ton of money to pay for the army I am building I'm thinking we rob 6 minor banks and then then a big one to close things off Vader said.

Flay whistled you know cyborg or what ever you are I like the way you think.

Vader smirked at the fact that this guy didn't have a care in the world.

Then Vader spoke this will also mean a lot of profit for you flay and your two buddy's.

Flay stroked his rugged facial hair.

I think we have a deal what's your name flay asked. My names is Vader. Pleasure to meet you vader.

Most likely Vader responded.

Flay grinned. What bank to first?

I will take advice and start making chapters longer. If someone could tell me how to delete a chapter since I doubled one that would be great. Thanks


End file.
